


Humans and Trolls of New York

by kindlyclears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlyclears/pseuds/kindlyclears





	Humans and Trolls of New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiousAnarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/gifts).



[](http://s1325.photobucket.com/user/kindlyclears/media/crushingthepatriarchy_zps1e6d40fb.jpg.html)  
"We just came from Fashion Week."  
"Are either of you in the industry?"  
"I write novels, but she's a designer. She exhibited her collection just a few hours ago. I thought there was going to be a riot."  
"Really? Because of the show?"  
"It was a very sexual show! I think the tees silkscreened with human and troll genitalia were about the breaking point for a number of people. I was sitting just behind the senior editor of Glamour, and I must say I have to commend the man on his exquisite vocabulary of xenophobic slurs."  
"Wow. I didn't think many people still had attitudes like that towards trolls."  
The designer, having been silent up until this point, nodded.  
"Small-minded people are everywhere, even in a liberal city such as this. We were on the receiving end of quite a few offensive remarks during the cocktail reception, so we decided to leave early."  
The novel writer leaned in close, smiling conspiratorially.  
"It's alright, though. On our way out we fucked on the hood of that editor's car."


End file.
